Human Nature
by MissBreePhoenix
Summary: AU. One-shot. This is pretty much a one-shot about that scene from the "Michael" episode except for it being Sam and Rachel. Idea from a review by cerberus angel :D Please review!


**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for liking my first Evanberry one-shot so much! And, as a special treat, here is another—wait for it—Evanberry one-shot! I hope you all like this one so much and I must thank ****cerberus angel for bringing on this idea from reading her review! If you have a chance, and haven't read her stuff, be sure to do so. Her stories are _awesome_! ^_^**

******Author's Note 2: Now, as you can tell, this is an alternative version of the "Michael" episode from season three and, yes, in this one it is Sam and Rachel singing "Human Nature" instead of Sam and Mercedes. I must say this, I have nothing against Samcedes at all, I actually think they are cute but I just like the idea of Evanberry more. :) So, I'll just shut up and let you all read this one-shot! :D**

******Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_ or any of the characters or the rights of "Human Nature", everything belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy, and the late King of Pop Michael Jackson respectively.**

* * *

**Human Nature**

Rachel Berry may not have fully understood everyone's love for the late King of Pop Michael Jackson all the time now after his death but she still did admire his music. Her favorites were "Bad", "Billie Jean", and "Human Nature". The latter was her absolute favorite song; she'd love nothing more than to perform it for the glee club one day. However, no matter how talented and how well the young diva could sing, she felt like she wouldn't give the song justice. This was never something to bother Rachel, she knew she was so talented that she could make any song sound better than the original but she felt like it might be something else to do a Michael song. Barbra Streisand, yes, but Michael Jackson? Rachel would never admit it to anyone but the thought of doing a Michael number made her nervous. Rachel sighed heavily and looked at her locker nervously. She knew what would be inside—another note from Sam.

Since she and Finn found Sam in Kentucky and brought him back to Lima, Rachel has been having mixed feelings about her relationship with Finn. She knew that finding Sam would cause old feelings to resurface again but she never knew how hard and fast they'd hit her. What brought everything on faster was that Sam was doing everything he had done before when they were still together. Sam had been leaving notes in her locker, send her cute and funny text messages, and even sneak up behind her to hold her hand, and hope no one notices or tell Finn.

Rachel carefully turned the dial, entering her locker combination, and opened it. There she found what she knew would be inside; another note from Sam. She looked at the folded lined notebook paper thoughtfully, not sure if she should or shouldn't open it. Rachel was curious, though. She wanted to know what Sam had written to her this time. Slowly, Rachel picked up the folded piece of paper and took her time unfolding it. Once she unfolded it, Rachel read the note, looking over Sam's scribbled handwriting. _But he did try to make it as neat as possible_, she thought to herself.

_Rachel, meet me in the auditorium as soon as you see this. – Sam_

She gasped. Sam needed her in the auditorium and she wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. Rachel hadn't really been alone with Sam in so long she wasn't sure if she could go through with it. However, Rachel had a feeling that it must have been very important if he wanted to meet with her, but she knew that it might not be for any of the things she'd assume he'd want to talk about. Ever since Sam returned to Lima he has had done nothing but to do everything he can to get back together with her, and Rachel knew that some feelings were resurfacing. Sure she thought that she had fallen back in love with Finn but it was difficult to tell now that Sam was back.

Rachel slipped the paper back into her locker, closed it and slowly made her way down the hall toward the auditorium. Along the way, Rachel was getting anxious; she had no idea why she even decided to go there at all. She could feel all eyes of the other students that were in the hallway on her. Of course there couldn't be a possible way that they _were_ actually looking at her or even interested, but Rachel still couldn't help but to have that feeling. _They are not looking at you, Rachel_, she thought to herself, _they are just minding their own business and you are simply mistrustful of your surroundings._ Yes, that was it. Rachel knew that it was all in her head and knew that no one would judge her for going down the hall by herself.

When she reached the door to the auditorium, however, she felt a chill run down her spine. It was difficult for her to not be worried about Finn or any of the others from the glee club to see that she was going to be there. Rachel knew that most wouldn't want to bother, but the idea of Finn, Kurt, or Noah to ask why she was there frightened her.

"Just go in there, see what he wants and get it over with," she whispered to herself, making sure to take a deep and calming breath.

Rachel squared her shoulders, raised her chin—putting on her brave face—opened the door to the auditorium and entered. When she got in, making sure to close the door behind her, she saw Sam on staged with his guitar and the huge neon sign—the same one they used for their "Wanna be Startin' Somethin'" performance—on with the initials "M.J." on. Rachel nearly stopped dead in her tracks but continued until she reached the chairs of the center aisle. Sam caught sight of her, smiling broadly, and she couldn't help but to smile nervously back.

"You know why I like this week's assignment so much?" Sam asked. Rachel was about to answer but he continued. "Hands down, without a doubt, one of my favorite singers of all time is Michael Jackson."

"Sam, if you are thinking about inviting me to see the _Immortal_ tour when it reaches Ohio," Rachel began; making sure to cut to the chase and tell Sam straight out that it was over. "I'm afraid that I must decline for there might be a chance that Kurt got four tickets to that to go on a double—"

"Speaking of immortal…" Sam interrupted her, trailing off on the last word.

Rachel saw him pull out a small remote from his pocket, aimed it toward the back of the stage and heard the clicking sound of a button. Slowly, the words on the sign behind Sam changed and, suddenly, Rachel saw her name replace the previous wording. It shocked her to see it, she had always known her name would be in lights once she was on Broadway but never thought of seeing it so prematurely. But needless to say, Rachel was awestruck to see this; she couldn't believe that Sam did this and was very flattered by it.

"Since we're gonna be seeing your name up in lights for the rest of our lives, I thought we might as well start today," Sam said, smiling down at Rachel as she walked down the aisle.

"Sam Evans, you are insane," Rachel said, smiling, not being able to take her eyes off the sign before reaching Sam.

"Insane about you," he smiled and put the remote right next to the steps. "You know, we've never sang a duet together. I thought we could do "Human Nature"." Rachel froze, feeling the color drain from her face. "Would you sing with me? After that you can go back to Finn; I won't stop you."

She was conflicted, she really did want to sing that song—it was one of her favorites—but she knew that it wouldn't be such a good idea to sing that song with Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry but I can't." She shook her head.

Sam pursed his lips, looking toward the other side of the stage, thinking up anything that he could do to get Rachel into singing that song with him. It was strange for him to hear that she didn't want to sing, Rachel Berry _never_ turns down an opportunity to sing.

"Hey, look, let's…" she spoke, causing Sam to face her. Rachel saw the look on his face and felt a bit horrible for turning down this chance to sing with him. "Let's talk later, Sam."

She turned away from him, readying herself to leave the auditorium until she heard the introduction of "Human Nature" play. Rachel recognized the tune so well; it even sounded undeniably better being played by Sam with his guitar. Just hearing the song being played right now, it was so difficult for Rachel to not smile and to begin singing.

_Looking out  
Across the nighttime  
The city winks a sleepless eye  
Hear his voice  
Shake my window  
Sweet seducing sighs_

Sam couldn't help but to smile when he heard Rachel's voice; he, like most of the others in the glee club, could admit that Rachel had the most amazing voice. It was all because of her that Sam enjoyed being a part of glee club; even when he was with his previous girlfriends, Sam loved hearing Rachel's voice.

_Get me out_  
_Into the nighttime_  
_Four walls won't hold me tonight_

Rachel turned around and saw Sam getting really into the beat of the song. Even though she knew that it could be a bad idea to sing this song with Sam, Rachel had to admit that their voices were great together.

_If this town  
Is just an apple  
Then let me take a bite_

Shaking her head, trying as best as she could not to smile, Rachel began walking toward Sam and started singing again.

_If they say_

_Why? Why?  
Tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why_

_Does he do me that way?  
If they say_

_Why? Why?  
Tell 'em that it's human nature_

Sam stopped playing his guitar, slipped the strapped off his shoulder, and gently placed it next to his backpack.

_Why? Why?_

_Does he do me that way, yeah_

_Reaching out  
To touch a stranger_

Sam held his hand out, smiled when Rachel took his hand and pulled her on stage.

_Electric eyes are everywhere_

_See that girl?  
She knows I'm watching  
She likes the way I stare_

Rachel couldn't help but to giggle and smile while Sam sang and danced—definitely doing Michael's dance moves.

_If they say_

_Why? Why?  
Tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why? Oh, why?  
Does he do me that way?_

_If they say_

_Why? (Dooby-doo-why) Why? (Dooby-doo-why, ooh)  
Tell 'em that it's human nature_

_Why? Why?_

Rachel and Sam were singing and moving to the beat of the song; both of them just getting so lost with the song. Little did they know, they were moving closer and closer to each other the more they sang and danced.

_Does he do that way  
__I like livin' this way_

_I like lovin' this way_

_Oh, why, oh, why  
Oh, why, oh, why_

_Why? Why?  
Tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why?_

They stopped singing, both of them felt something in that moment as soon as the song was finished and, slowly, Sam leaned in. He knew that he was probably pushing his luck for even trying but it surprised him when he saw Rachel leaning in as well and felt her lips touch his. Rachel froze slightly but slowly relaxed as she felt Sam's lips move against hers; it wasn't an overly dramatic kiss of passion but a sweet and gentle one. Sam was relishing this moment, he couldn't remember the last time he had kissed Rachel. He felt Rachel's hands lightly latch onto his jacket and Sam couldn't help but to place his hands on her waist.

As if regaining her senses, Rachel pulled away from Sam and let go of his jacket. She was shocked, she couldn't believe that she did that—she _actually_ kissed Sam. Her heart was accelerating, she couldn't believe she cheated on Finn again; she didn't want him to find out about this.

"Rach, I…I didn't mean for that—"

"I have to go," she whispered, interrupting him before he could continue. "Goodbye, Sam."

Running as fast as she could, Rachel was out of the auditorium and out of Sam's reach. Sighing, Sam ran his hand through his dirty blond hair and looked in the direction where Rachel took off, grimacing. However, as the seconds passed, Sam's grimace transformed into a smile. He was happy to have done this; of course, it might be a bit awkward around Finn for a while but Sam was glad to have sung that song with Rachel and kissed her. Sam knew that he couldn't help himself, he's only human.

"It's just human nature," he chuckled to himself, knowing how true those words meant at that very moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that! Took a while for me to think up how to write this out but I finally got it. Now, I don't know whether it's Evanberry or Samchel but you all know what I mean and for those who might agree with me, I personally like Evanberry more since I feel like Samchel is too close to Finnchel. But, anyway, please comment, favor, review or whatever you like for this one-shot! Please make sure to do that, I love hearing from you guys! :) And if any of the Rachel/Sam shippers are interested, I have a twitter so if you'd like follow me, link to it is on my profile. :) So please review everyone and I'll write another one as soon as I can! :D**


End file.
